At present laparoscopic surgical devices intended for surgical operations that require suturing and ligating of body tissues by means of incisions made in the walls of the body are well known. However, in a large majority of these devices, the surgical tool (two jaws hinged together) acts in a single plane, hence offering a very limited degree of freedom that makes it difficult for the surgeon to use, although the shaft or tube connecting the gripping zone with the jaw members can be rotated on some of them.
To resolve the aforementioned problem, a laparoscopic instrument that is described in European patent EP-A-1 250891 is known. This instrument is known for comprising a pair of coupling mechanisms that can link, on the one hand, a gripping element to a jaw member while the second gripping element is linked to the second jaw member. Additionally, the two gripping elements can rotate relative to the second plane due to the structural configuration of the two attachment mechanisms.
However, this instrument is relatively complex and its freedom of movement remains limited as a 360° rotation of the axis that connects the jaw members with the gripping elements is not possible, and handling this instrument during surgery still involves some difficulty.